Fanboys
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Ninguém nunca se perguntou por que a jovem Mitarashi nunca teve um fã clube? Seria por causa de um jovem Hyuuga? One-shot. NejiTenten. Fluffy. Presente para Rafa-chan!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá ¬¬

Fanboys

Nunca lhe passou a cabeça do porque de Mitarashi Tenten não tem um fã clube?

A jovem Hyuuga não possui um por ser hun...uma Hyuuga, além de parecer não enxergar nenhum garoto além do loiro hiperativo.

Yamanaka Ino, por razões inexplicáveis, tinha um grande fã clube... Provavelmente por algo associado aos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e sua personalidade um tanto quanto _espontânea_.

A kunoichi de Suna atraía muita atenção com seu jeito _mulherão_ que hipnotiza muitos shinobis. Além de que as famosas _Coxas de Shikamaru_ atraiam muitos, mas com um nome desses já podemos imaginar a quem ela pertencia, mas ninguém era proibido de sonhar, não é verdade?

E por último, mas não menos importante Haruno Sakura. Essa sim era a famosa _Flor de Konoha_, cabelos peculiarmente róseos olhos esmeraldas, habilidosa, forte, médica-nin e inocente. Sonho de que qualquer marmanjo não é não? E também possuía um vasto fã clube, que alcançava de vilas vizinhas a longínquas. Mas todos escondidos dos olhos do jovem Kazekage, _noivo_ da cerejeira, o que os matinha a uma distância segura.

Hinata têm Naruto; Ino têm Sai; Temari têm Shikamaru; Sakura têm Gaara. E todos eles mantinham os fãs clubes sob aviso de morte.

Mas a jovem Mitarashi é o que nos incomoda. Nunca teve um ou sinais de algum. Mas por quê? Feia não é de forma nenhuma, é muito bonita e de uma beleza tão exótica quanto às outras kunoichis. Então por quê? Não tinha nenhum namorado ou noivo ciumento por aí para espantá-los, na verdade não tinha ninguém exceto pelo Hyuuga!

'Pera aí? Hyuuga?

Sim.Hyuuga Neji era o único motivo pela kunoichi não ter um fã clube ou sinais de um. Os dois andam juntos desde que qualquer shinoibi que já tenha se interessado pela jovem possa se lembrar. Eles sempre estão juntos em missões, treinamentos e mesmo quando estão de folga ou algo do gênero, e ninguém era burro o suficiente de chegar perto dela, a presença do Hyuuga elimina qualquer fio de coragem. E é claro que _todo mundo_ já percebeu que Neji a ama, exceto por ele mesmo, que justifica seus atos com "_Eu não a amo. Eu simplesmente os afasto, pois se eles ficarem a sua merece, ela não irá se concentrar nos treinos"_. Mas é lógico que ninguém é burro, ou o Naruto, o suficiente para acreditar nessa resposta.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji acabava de acordar. Sempre acordava cedo, mesmo doente. Sim Hyuuga Neji fora oficialmente declarado humano pelo simples fato de ter ficado doente. E sua doença não podia ser mais ordinária, uma gripe.

Agora pergunte-me como ele a pegou?

**Flashback**

-Quer saber Neji! Você é...hum...Impossível! Um completo idiota!

-Não me vai dizer que gosta dele? – Respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Gostar dele? Você é realmente um burro!

-Eu burro?

-Sim, Neji! Pois você é o único Neji que eu conheço e só há nos dois aqui!

-Ainda não sei por que você está nervosa.

-Por quê? É extremamente irritante o fato de você não deixar ninguém dirigir-me a palavra!

-Ninguém? Oras o Lee fala com você, o Gai-sensei, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Gaara, Naruto,Shkamaru,Temari,Sai e...

Ela sorriu.

-E quem Neji?

-Porque você acha que sei de todas as pessoas que falam com você?

-Eu não acho Neji, eu tenho _certeza_. Na verdade eu só falo com eles porque são os únicos que você permite chegar perto de mim. Aliás, qual é o seu problema?

-Não tenho problema algum.

-Neji, não se finja de idiota! Fale-me agora ou eu nunca mais converso com você!

Ele riu, internamente. Se quiser prender a atenção de um Hyuuga proponha-lhe um desafio. Especialmente quando ele tinha dois coques.

-Tenten, primeiramente você não iria parar de falar comigo porque somos do mesmo time e eu sou o mais normal dentre os integrantes masculinos...mas se você quiser virar adepta do _"Fogo da Juventude"_, seja minha convidada. – Ele terminou com um rosto impassível, triunfante.

-Argg! Eu...eu...

-Você o que Tenten? – Disse com meio sorriso. _Irônico_, mas ainda sim um sorriso.

-Quer saber? Eu vou embora! Eu não agüento mais treinar!

-Matte! – Disse o ANBU segurando em seus braços.

-O que você quer Hyuuga? – Ok, ela estava muito, mas muito irritada.

-...

-Arrg! – Soltou-se e voltou a caminhar. Mas fora impedida. Logo a sua frente encontrava-se o Hyuuga.

Virou para o lado direito. Ele apareceu lá. Foi para o esquerdo, e lá estava ele. Fechou os olhos e virou-se indo para o lado oposto e... Adivinha? Lá estava ele novamente.

-Você está testando a minha paciência não é Hyuuga?

Ele nada a respondeu. Só contemplou-a. E assim ficaram, até que uma fina chuva começou a cair, mas logo essa passou a engrossar, mas eles não rompiam o contato visual.

Porém, após um tempo, Tenten cansou. Cansou de esperar por ele, em _todos_ os sentidos. E finalmente se virou para ir embora...

Quente. Lábios quentes cobriam os seus. Não sabia como e nem quando, mas uma coisa era certa Hyuuga Neji _a beijou_!

E assim ficaram por um tempo que nenhum dos dois sabe o quanto.

**Flashback Off**

Mas ao olhar para sua cama e encontrar a bela kunoichi, semi nua... Fazia tudo valer à pena, porque Hyuuga Neji, mesmo que no seu mais profundo íntimo, sempre seria o seu maior fanboy.

**Owari**

**One-shot bem fluffy e um pouco OCC.**

**Presente para a Rafa-chan. Demorou mas chegou. Espero que goste **

**E quanto ao "O Segredo da Flor" estou escrevendo, mas imagina escrever 4 anos em um capítulo? O.O Bom ele vai ficar bem grande e vai demorar mais um pouquinho e agüentem as pontas.**

**Kisus**

**Já né!**


End file.
